Former Nightmare New Love Story
by PropertyOfDally
Summary: This story is about a Dally and a girl. The girl was beaten up by some Socs, and the gang rescues her. Dally immediately falls in love... (this is rated R for some sexual content that will appear in the story in a few chapters
1. Default Chapter

**A.N. hey, this is the first fanfic I'm posting.this chapter iskinda short, but that's cause I wrote it all like right now, in the past half hour. Anyways, plz R&R**

Chapter 1. - The Attack

Two-Bit stood outside the Curtis's home. He was waiting for Dally to come by before he went in. Suddenly he heard a scream. It was coming from the lot, and it sounded like a girl. He ran over there and saw a bunch of Socs surrounding a girl. By the way she was dressed, he could tell that she was a greaser like him. He crept away silently and went to the Curtis's house. He called to them, "Darry, I need you guys to help me. There's a girl being attacked by Socs in the lot."

Immediately Darry, Ponyboy, Soda, and Johnny came out. They started running to the lot, and then saw Dally. "Dally, come on, we need help." Johnny told him. They all headed to the lot. They saw the girl standing there, surrounded by Socs and realized that one of the Socs was starting to touch her body. She was begging them to stop, but they just laughed.

Dally was the first to step forward, saying, "Leave her alone." Whatcha gonna do about it grease?" one of them said. They knocked the girl down and everyone heard her head bang against the ground. A soft moan escaped her lips before she blacked out. The rest of the guys rushed forward and chased the Socs away. Soda was the first one to head back to the girl. He gently examined her head and found a small bump where she had landed on it. "We can't just leave her here." Ponyboy said as he approached Soda. "Let me see her." Darry said quietly. Soda stepped away, and let Darry examine her. Darry realized that beside the bump on her head, she had several cuts and bruises over the rest of her body.

"We're taking her home with us for now," he stated. Darry lifted her up and made sure he held her head properly so her neck wouldn't hurt. They slowly began walking back to the house. "I hope she'll be ok." Two-Bit said. "She ain't a blonde, Two-Bit, why do you care?" Dally said. "She just looks like a really nice girl. And anyways, no one should be treated the way those dirty Socs were treating her. The fucking bastards." He went on cheerfully calling the Socs every name he could think of.

Dally thought over what Two-Bit had said. She did look like a nice girl. It didn't matter that she wasn't a blonde. She had black hair. When they first saw her, it looked like her eyes were blue, but since her eyes were closed now, he couldn't know for sure. She was quite a bit shorter than him he realized as he looked at the rest of her body. She looked about 5 feet and 4 inches.

They soon arrived at the doorstep, and Soda opened the door. They walked in the house, and turned on the light. Dally blinked a couple of times, the bright light came as a sudden shock after he had just come out of the dark. Steve yelled, "Hey is there anything to eat in here?" "Can you wait until we at least get the girl settled in here?" Darry yelled back. "You can put her on mine and Soda's bed." Ponyboy suggested. "Why are you offering up my half of the bed?" Seeing the serious look on Darry's face, Soda quickly added, "I'm just joking, put her on the bed."

Darry laid her down and gently pulled a blanket over her. Johnny spoke up. " Why do you think those Socs wanted to hurt her?" " She's a greaser like us. Socs hate all greasers." Dally said with anger showing on his face. " Yeah, but she's a girl." Ponyboy said, just as confused as Johnny. "Do you think those bastards care!" Dally yelled.

Suddenly, all was quiet as the girl moaned and turned her head. She began to open her eyes…

**A.N.** **hey guys, had to leave this as a cliffhanger ending. I'll try to update A.S.A.P…. but only if I get at least 4 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK, OK I get it UPDATE! I feel so loved.anyways sry, I haven't updated, i forgot about it for a while, and didn't kno how to continue. I'll TRY to update as much as i can, but i donno how long that'll be, ok , so thanx for the reviews and stuff! i love you all. Oh yeah, been a while since i read the outsiders, so if anything doesn't fit their character sorry. And this one is kinda short.**

Recap:

Suddenly, all was quiet as the girl moaned and turned her head. She began to open her eyes……

Start:

The room was almost completely silent as the girl lookd up at the group of guys standing in front of her. They looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't remember. Her head hurt too much. Dally broke the silence. "Are you ok? Those Socs hurt you much before we got there?" The girl remebered. "Well, less then the last time they caught me. This time they didn't get around to scr..." she trailed off, ashamed of what had happened before. Dally realized what happened and for some inexplainable reason, he was extremely angered. "Whats your name?" Two-Bit asked. "Angel Kaie McCormick." Angel looked at one of the guys who was standing slightly behind the others. He was tall and had a dangerous air around him. Angel's heart nearly stopped. He was dead sexy. "Well, I'm Two-Bit, this is Soda, Ponyboy, Darry, Steve, and Dally," the guy said. Angel tried to sit up, but the one called Darry made her lie down again. " You've got a nasty bump on your head, you might get dizzy if you try to sit up." The room was silent for a few seconds. "I'm hungry," Steve complained again. " O.K, we're gonna eat, one of us will bring you something ok?" Angel nodded, and the guys left. Once out of the room, Dally said, " I'll bring her the food." " Alright, " Darry said.

The guys raided the fridge, and Dally prepared two plates of food, one for Angel, one for himself. He then took the plates and headed back to Ponyboy and Soda's room. He pushed the door open, and handed a plate to Angel. Angel gladely took it, and started eating right away. Dally ate slowly, trying to figure out what he could say to her.He finally decided on a topic. "Didn't your dad own that place that was torn down?"

**A/N: sry guys i've got writers block, and cramps, and my eye hurts, so i can't concentrate. So, i'm not sure how to continue, and i have to go, so i'm going to end this here. Message me with some ideas will ya? I really donno how to continue. Sry, but yeah, for the little bit thats there, plz read and review, i'd appreciate it and sry if it sux**.** And i'll try to do chapter 3 asap, and i'll try to make it long to compensate. Or do 2 chapters in one night, i'm not sure. Anywas don't forget R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanx to tk421beth for the great ideas, and thanx to ChristiCurtis, pepsicola619, EmeraldEyes72, ZELINIA, Nascargirl05, Banana4422, angelofdeadlydarkness0010, horrorpop, DancerStar308, xfeverx, X8DramaQueen8X, and Snowgurl54 for all the review for ch1 and 2.**

Dally continued speaking, and said "It was a liquor store right? I almost got a job there one time, but then I sorta broke my ribs, and forgot about it." "Yeah, he got killed when there was a shooting nearby and a stray bullet went through the window, then hit him. Then people raided the store and just grabbed all the beer." Dally looked like he was sorry for bringing the topic up. "I'm sorry about that." "It's ok," Angel said softly. Dally thought for a minute. "There was a girl there when I went to get a job application, the one I never gave in, but she was a blonde. Who was she?" "That was me. I had my hair dyed blonde before he died, afterwards I just let it grow back to its natural color." "Oh," Dally looked at Angel while her head was bent over her plate. She had green eyes that seemed to entrance him, and he couldn't look away even though Angel was looking up again. She blushed slightly, but Dally's face turned a bright shade of red.

Dally's heart was beating at a very fast rate, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her at the moment. He leaned in towards Angel…………….then the door burst open. Johnny realized what was happening, and quickly closed it. Angel knew that Dally wanted to kiss her, but she wasn't ready for that…. yet. She pushed some food around on her plate and looked up at Dally again. She then realized that she did want him. She just needed time. Dally also realized it, but he couldn't stop himself. He kissed her gently, touching her face and running his fingers through her hair. Emotions were coursing through Angel's body and she found herself returning the kiss. When Angel did pull away, she found herself looking into Dally's eyes. The moment ended when Darry called "Dally, could you come out here for a minute?" "Coming," Dally said. He ran his fingers through Angel's hair one more time before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Dally?" Darry yelled as soon as he and dally were outside where Angel couldn't hear them. "Nothin'," Dally said ignoring Darry's anger. "The Socs were just pretty much molesting her and now your kissing her? What kinda sense does that make?" "She can decide for herself what she wants to do Darry. We were just kissing, I wasn't feeling her up or nothin', and if she didn't like it or didn't want it, she wouldn't have been returning the kiss, would she?" Dally yelled back. " Yeah well, this is my house Dally." "She ain't your girl though. So you can't tell me whether to kiss her or not."

Soda entered the bedroom. He looked at Angel's half-finished plate. "Not too hungry?" he asked. "Not really, my stomach kinda hurts." Angel answered. "OK, but Darry might try to make you eat some more," he said as Angel, yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Hey, you tired?" Angel nodded wearily. "Well, you can go to sleep now if you want, or you can come and sit by the TV with Two-Bit and watch something." "I think I'll go to sleep. And thanks," Angel said as Soda took her plate and left the room. Angel lay down and soon fell asleep.


End file.
